


Seasons of Love

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Mentioned Metatron, Picnic, Spring Time, flashbacks before the fall, human!Cas, human!Gadreel, mentioned Thaddeus, water fountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Seasons of Love

Fallen from grace, not very many things came so easily to the humanized angel that had been allowed into the bunker as the newest addition, yet when it had came down to sleep there was no way it could be fought off even though the male did not protest it at all. For hours on end, Gadreel would lie unconscious under the pile of blankets that had been stolen and gathered like a makeshift nest, awakened only by the soft nudge of a bridged nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck from the human counterpart whom never left his side for long. It had not been mentioned aloud, but being accepted by this human had been his favorite part about being exiled into a mortal existence, which had lightened the blow exponentially after the realization of never being able to return to heaven. This morning though was unlike any other that had been witnessed before, especially when a roughly calloused hand shook his shoulder a little too vigorously, eyes opened up to the younger Winchester crouched over him.

“Gadreel, wake up!” he loudly whispered, an unnamed excitement drenched the tone that was usually calmed.

“Sam, it is too cold to be out of bed.” he protested, yet there was no longer an ability to be retreated back into the rested state for at least another couple of hours, for attention was fully centered on the reason for the abrupt awakening.

“It’s the first day of spring.”

Those words were foreign to him, for Gadreel had never known of the change in seasons until his decent onto Earth. Before he had only been used to the Garden’s unchanged wave of moderate warmth, which had been missed, just like it had been once this human had introduced the idea of winter to him. He had nearly convulsed due to the amount of shivering that had been done, for he had mistakenly refused the offered layers in favor of the comfort provided by the familiar leather jacket worn religiously, yet the snow had been welcomed after the retreat into the underground home to have the clothing quickly applied. After having enjoyed a few rounds of snowball fighting, the both of them had been ushered in by the older Winchester with the offerings of a substance called hot chocolate. Of course it was hot, he had reasoned with them, Why did it have to be known by such an obvious name? For that, each had chuckled at the question, and Sam had went on to explain the reason behind it, though it still had not made sense to him. Either way, the drink had been consumed too quickly at first, which had resulted in a burnt tongue, and then slower until the brew had cooled down. Now, there was another weather change that would have to be introduced to him, and if it meant a lot to the others, then he would make it his mission to give it a try too. 

“Will there be more snow?” he asked while limbs bent for too long were stretched out as he sat up, long legs dangled over the edge of the shared mattress with the blankets pooled in a half-crossed lap.

“No, silly, it all melted.” the man remarked, smile still etched onto his lips.

“I don’t see what is so special about a season without snow, but if you like it so much, then I am sure it will be mutual.”

With a roll of the eyes, a hand was wrapped around Gadreel’s wrist as he was pulled out into the hall and into the shared area of the living and dining rooms, nearly knocked over by the aromas that came from where Dean stood, his angel sat down at the table behind with eyes never leaving the turned back. Of course, he had been exposed to the cooked food from the eldest of the two, yet there was something that seemed different about the prepared meal. From the limited point of view provided a large plastic measuring cup could be seen filled with a thickened liquid poured into the pan on the stove until it spread out into circles, a spatula used until each were laid onto a waiting plate nearly filled. 

“Cas, save some for the others.” Dean chided as a hand was gently pushed away from the platter, a whimpered façade put up in protest at the action executed.

“Don’t worry, we have arrived.” Sam announced as he lead the fourth member up to the table where two empty seats had been reserved, helped into the chair before the mortal followed adjacent to him. 

Surveying the layout of the table, the newly made human was unaware of the offered food placed in front of him until a cleared throat alerted the transaction that had taken place. “If you aren’t hungry, there are always others who will eat your share.” the older Winchester warned as a pointed glance was given to his significant other before he returned to his position in front of the aged oven, a whistled tune filled the silence. With silverware in hand, the cooked oval was sawed into and speared, a task that was still on its way to being perfected, until it was detached from the tines once it reached past the open lips; chewed until it was swallowed in satisfaction at being fed while the morning went on in a routine of dishes being cleansed and put away behind closed cupboard doors.

“Gad, would you like to go on a walk?” Sam brought up after his part in the chore was fulfilled, a hand rested on the back of the chair the former angel still sat in.

“If you want to, then I would be honored to accompany you.” With that, a small peck on the cheek had been placed on the smoothed plane of skin, as the act was slowly being displayed more often in front of the other two who flaunted their affection without fail, before he disappeared into the shared room in order to slip out of the clothes slept in in favor for something suited for the changed climate. Without even thinking about it, a smile spread across the usually somber face at the romantic gesture. Long ago when time had been spent behind the rusted iron bars in heaven’s darkest dungeon there had been no thought whatsoever of anything so remotely pleasant, for anticipation of the torture which awaited each day took away almost all the attention that could have been spent elsewhere, but ever since the apologies had been issued for the possession, and murder, commanded to be done the pieces had been fit back into proper place. 

After a few minutes of awaited patience, Sam returned with a few items pressed under one arm. Perplexed, the newly formed mortal looked at the checkered blanket and book nestled against the covered ribcage, yet trusted a purpose was placed in the appearance of these things, only to be confused when a wicker basket was brought down from out of nowhere. 

“What is that for?” Gadreel asked, a glance motioned at the handled container held in the same grip above the stuff already gathered. 

“It’s for lunch.”

“Isn’t it a little too early for another meal after we just ate?”

“Well, we’ll be out for a while, so this is for when we get hungry.” 

Giving a nod, the leather jacket was shed and left to be hung on the edge of the seat taken during breakfast; a weight lifted from the slightly stooped shoulders as if the material was composed of lead instead of the faux fabric. For a moment, the fallen angel stood there without a word spoken while his loved one took in the sight of well muscled arms exposed from the absence of sleeves, an arm hooked through as the emptied hand wrapped around the bulged bicep before the steps were climbed to escape from the dwelling called home in favor of the outside realm hardly explored.

* * *

As soon as the couple had stepped out onto the grassy terrain, a warm breeze had started to gently blow, as if the element welcomed the newcomers. The sun shone brightly, yet it did not blind either of the men while a brisk pace towards no specific destination began with arms still linked together, unprotected skin absorbing the rays that surrounded in perfectly golden beams. Gadreel had only been under it twice, once after being released from the cell lived within for countless thousands of years, and once out in the bleak midwinter when love was found in such a desolate place while the brutal frost was confronted with the man those emotions clung onto. Now, the surroundings were vibrant with noise as animals returned from hibernation, as if the environment was displayed to only their viewing, for no one else gathered around the small enclosure labeled as a public park. Moments had not even passed when the former celestial being felt a gentle tug to be lowered onto a cemented circumference by the one chained to his arm, sat down to where backs were turned to the fountain. 

“It is a beautiful day.” Gadreel simply stated, a confirmation that the trek taken was not made in vain. A smile accepted those words before it turned upward while a cheek took refuge against the crook of exposed neck. Without any hesitation, the foreigner placed his face into the softened hair atop the mortal’s scalp, for this action was nothing but comfort; it had been since being attempted for the first time while Sam had curled up with a book, an arm curled around the other’s shoulders then as acceptance to the offered affection. 

“I’m glad you think so.” the young man replied once each had gotten into a comfortable position, a flattened palm laid on top of the curled fingers in his lap while each digit fit into the empty spaces of the awaiting. 

“Have we reached our destination?”

“Yes.”

It was only one word, yet it sent a heart into a fluttered frenzy. All the torture done unto him by Thaddeus had been worth it in the long run despite how much it warped the grace once owned, yet if not for it then this life would have been skipped over, which panged the heart in such an unspeakable nature it could barely be thought about any longer, or tears would be inevitable. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to feel hungry again.” the once immortal creature spoke up just as an emptied stomach growled in agreement. 

“Mind reader.”

“No, I do not think that is possible now that I have become a human.”

“I meant that I was about to say the same thing, but you beat me to it.” the Winchester explained, only to be met with an exasperated facial feature usually reserved for moments such as these, a simple chuckle being met with the expression. Moving to where the items had been placed, the blanket being picked up first as it was rolled out onto the dampened grass under the roots of a nearby tree, anchored down by the basket and piece of literature brought along. When both had settled down onto the red and white checkered cloth, Sam’s hand was swallowed by the wicker until it came back with two plastic bottles filled with water, one handed over before the action was repeated to have zip locked bags filled with triangularly cut sandwiches to be produced next. 

“When did you have time to make these?” Gadreel asked, the first half taken out and inspected before it reached the opened mouth for a bite.

“Earlier this morning before I came to wake you up,” Sam replied prior to doing the same with his piece of food, “I hope it’s up to your standards, as I know you’re still experimenting with your preference of tastes.” 

Nodding, he continued to eat the grilled cheese with tomato, the tastes being focused on as a priority in being certain that this would be a favorite. Invested in the task at hand, the juices from the red fruit slowly ran down from the corner of closed lips; unbeknownst. It did not prevent the enjoyment of the meal, for even when it was noticed by the other person it brought more than had been expected, yet secretly yearned for ever since the relationship was initiated. 

“Gad, you have tomato juice on your face.” he alerted, a finger pointed at his own face to suggest where it was located at. When it could not be found, Sam had taken the liberty of picking up a napkin and moving closer until the pulp had been wiped away completely.  
“Thank you, Sam.” he managed to say before a set of lips pressed over his for a long while, only stopped when the one who had started it pulled away suddenly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Now, it was Sam’s turn to have words suffocated by a lover’s kiss, which was long overdue because of the assumption that the romance between them would be taken slow. It seemed unimportant at this time, since it had been repeated in return to the surprised mortal. Exasperated once it was broken off, arms were wrapped lightly around the other’s set of hips until the hunter was laid on top; chest to chest. 

Unspoken words were communicated, for the link never separated even when the grace had been stripped away, strengthened more so than the sound of speech. The invisible element whipped above them in silence while it was forgotten, just as everything else around had been, for nothing existed except for the men who had found each other when the odds were not in their favor. A farfetched dream it used to be in the dead of the night when the wounds began to unsuccessfully heal somewhat from when created, and for it to be real was beyond a belief given up long ago, and as the two sets of eyes fluttered to a brief close, Gadreel thanked an absent father on both accounts, for the bitter circumstances that brought something so significant.


End file.
